Lemon BenJulie OneShots
by IceGirl2772
Summary: Just a random collection of smut stories I've written about Ben and Julie, all set in different realities. This is gonna be hot! Ben/Julie In Your Heart uploaded!
1. In Your Heart

**I just had this random idea when I was reading the new one-shot in 'Benulie One-shots'. I actually loved it. I also got the idea for the song because I listened to 'In Your Heart' by Curtis Peoples straight after. That song's really cool! I should get it on my iPod. Also, Ben and Julie are 17 in this and SMUT ALERT! *shifty eyes***

**It may seem like it's a one-shot but, it's not...well, it sorta is. It's really hard to explain. This is the main one-shot. I'm just gonna add some random chapters afterwards. If I added them in his, it would be a long one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Ben 10: Alien Force...except this plot. I also don't own the song. The show belongs to Man of Action and the song belongs to Curtis Peoples.**

**Anyways, what the hell am I saying!? I should shut up and let you guys enjoy the story!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

17-year-old Julie Yamamoto suddenly snapped her eyes open and pulled the thin layer of sheet higher over her, her rapid breathing gradually slowing down till she was calm. She checked the clock on the bedside table. **3:30** It was still too early to get up out of bed. She never wanted to get up at all. She was happy with the state she was in. In fact, she wished it would never have to end. On the outside and inside, she's happy that this isn't the dream she dreamed every night. This was actually real. Everything that happened in her dream became real. Sometimes, if you dream a certain dream for a while and let it become powerful enough, it could become reality. The exact thing happened to her. She started thinking about their awkward moments, the times they almost confessed their feelings for one another, the times they almost kissed, and the times where her dream was so close to becoming reality.

Suddenly, she felt 2 strong arms pull her naked body closer to his, distracting her from her thoughts. She smiled when she saw the face of her former best friend. He looked so calm and happy. The smile on his face showed that he was just as happy as she is right at this very moment. Julie just gently placed her hand on his cheek and lightly pressed her lips against his. When she pulled away, he didn't move, budge or make a noise. Instead, he stayed in the position he was in during his deep, peaceful, intangible slumber.

Julie just smiled as she snuggled deeper into him, closed her eyes and remembered how they came to be in the position they were in now...

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(AN: I put the line there to get the main part started. Don't ask.)**

Julie was standing at the beach on the coast of Bellwood. It was where she and Ben first met...10 summers ago. She wasn't only standing at the place where they met. She was standing in the exact SPOT they first laid eyes on each other. As soon as she looked him in the eyes, she knew he was the one, even though they were only 7-years-old when they met. When they first met, they gave each other their names and played in the sand and sea together. When the time to separate came by, they gave each other their addresses and phone numbers so they could see and hear each other every single day.

I guess you're wondering why she's even here in the first place. Ben dragged her to the beach to have some fun in the sun like they did when they were kids. It's like reminiscing because it reminded them of the day they first laid their eyes on each other. When the moon and the stars replaced the sun and the dark blue sky replaced the light blue, she was told to wait here so he could race off to get something. She's been waiting for half an hour now and there's still so sign of him. She was tempted to just get up and go home. Suddenly, she heard someone start playing the guitar and singing.

_In your head, in your heart, there is something we're trying that keeps falling apart._

_I am guilty but not wrong tonight._

Julie turned around and saw Ben standing a few metres away from her holding a guitar and he was looking directly at her.

"What are you doing?" asked Julie.

"Something I should have done long ago," responded Ben.

_My mistakes brought the fall. Oh, I drove you away before I knew you at all._

_I am guilty but not wrong tonight._

She kept on wondering why he kept on saying 'tonight'. Then, it suddenly hit her. The moon and the stars were out. It was night time.

_From a whisper to a scream, I found myself further than I'd ever been._

_I blame timing and distance. Oh, how hard it made._

His voice was full of meaning but, it was also full of something else. Something she never heard before.

_Yeah, in your head, in your heart, there is something we're trying that keeps falling apart._

_I am guilty but not wrong tonight._

Ben walked closer to her as he continued playing their love song.

_My mistakes brought the fall. Oh, I drove you away before I knew you at all._

_I am guilty but not wrong tonight._

What was happening right now reminded Julie of something: her dream. The dream she had been dreaming for months now. But, it couldn't be.

_Where your smile met your tear, a good thing is something I just seem to fear._

_I blame nothing. But I wish I could call you mine, alright._

Julie couldn't help but smile. Hearing him sing and play guitar made her feel happy inside. It's a feeling she will feel for the rest of her life and the forever after that.

_I'm waiting for the world to come back to life._

_Oh!_

The only thing was in between Ben and Julie right now was Ben's guitar. They really wanted to be closer.

_Oh, oh! In your head, in your heart, there is we're trying that keeps falling apart._

_I am guilty but not wrong tonight._

He was tempted to just place the guitar on the ground and kiss her with all the love he had inside him. But, he was afraid she didn't feel the same way he did.

_Oh, my mistakes brought the fall and I drove you away before I knew you at all._

_I am guilty but not wrong tonight._

Ben's guitar music slowed down and became softer as he sang that fateful last line.

_Oh, I am guilty but not wrong tonight._

As soon as the song was done, Ben placed the guitar on the sand, took her hands and stared deeply into Julie's eyes. Tonight, it was now or never. The moment they've been waiting for.

"Julie, we've been best friends since we were 7. Over the time we've been friends, I've been developing feelings for you. They are too strong for me to control," said Ben.

"What are you trying to tell me?" asked Julie.

"Julie, I'm truly, madly and deeply in love with you," blurted Ben.

Julie just stood there in shock. He was crazily in love with her the entire time they were best friends.

"I completely understand if you don't feel---."

Ben's sentence was cut short when Julie lightly placed her finger against his lips. He wished that it was her lips that were touching his.

"Ben, I...I love you too," said Julie.

Ben suddenly felt happy inside. She felt the same way about him. It just made the temptation grow stronger. So strong he couldn't resist anymore. In one swift movement, Julie was in his arms and his lips were firmly planted against hers. She instantly wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his head closer.

What once was a tender kiss quickly turned into a passionate kiss. Julie parted her lips and felt Ben's tongue slide inside her mouth. Their tongues were fighting for dominance. Ben tightened his grip on her, drawing her closer as the kiss grew even more passionate. After 10 more minutes, they parted to breathe but, they still kept their grip on each other.

"Wow," breathed Ben.

"Does this mean we're going out now?" asked Julie.

"Do you want to?" asked Ben.

"Ever since we met," answered Julie.

Ben just smiled as he teasingly brushed his lips against hers before travelling down her neck. Julie moaned and threw her head back as her arms dropped to her sides. He teased her again by lightly brushing his lips against her own. She couldn't take the teasing. She kissed him heatedly. Ben's hands slid to the clasp of her bikini top. Julie suddenly pulled away. This confused Ben.

"My house or yours?" Julie murmured seductively in his ear.

Ben suddenly felt a familiar tightness in his board shorts. He wants her so badly, he was tempted to just pin her to the sand and make love to her there. But, this is a public beach and people often come here for night time swims and beach parties. A change of location didn't sound like a bad idea. After all, this is their first time and they want it to be special and private. Not something that was rushed and in public. That would be meaningless and embarrassing! **(AN: That's not true actually...OK. It's true. People would video it on a camera or phone and upload it onto YouTube. Anyways, sorry for the interruption. I'll go away till the end of this...)**

"My parents are out of town and my house is closer," murmured Ben.

They placed their stuff in the car and drove to Ben's house. Once the lovebirds got inside, things got seriously heated. Reality was thrown away as soon as their lips and bodies connected. Julie felt her back hit the hard wall as Ben pushed her against it, kissing her roughly. He untied her sarong and let it drop to the ground forgotten. Julie's fingers were running down his chest and arms, stopping when she felt the Omnitrix on his right wrist.

They backed away from the wall and fell onto the couch with Julie on top. Ben's hands were exploring her body, feeling her smooth skin and gentle curves. Julie's hands were on his shoulders, pinning him to the couch. She forgot his lips and attacked his neck. He groaned and pulled her body harder against his. He felt her hands slide down to the waist band on his shorts. In one swift movement, she slid them off completely and dropped them on the floor carelessly.

Their lips fought for dominance once again. They stood up and went into Ben's bedroom, their lips still connected. Julie got distracted when Ben started rubbing her body, resulting to Ben taking control. She couldn't help it. It just felt so good. They fell onto the bed with Ben's body just inches above Julie's. He broke the kiss and undid her bikini top. She teasingly slid her top until it was off completely and thrown to a random place in Ben's bedroom. Ben pinned her wrists above her head with his hands and hungrily kissed her breasts.

"Oh god...Ben," Julie moaned breathlessly.

His hands slid down her arms to her breasts as he played with her nipples. Julie actually started wondering if she would orgasm before he even touched her waist down. Ben kept playing with her breasts till they became rock hard. He slid up and nipped at her special spot behind her ear. She gasped and held him tighter. Ben pulled away from her ear and slid her bikini bottom off and threw it to the place where Julie's bikini top landed.

He attached his lips to her stomach and began a trail of hot, fiery kisses down to her lower area. He dipped his tongue in and out her belly button, causing Julie to squirm and giggle. Ben's lips then travelled to her most precious area. She just moaned as she felt Ben kiss her down there. He slid his mouth down further and captured Julie by surprise as he slid his hot tongue inside her hot, wet entrance.

"Oh shit...Ben," Julie moaned helplessly.

Ben just slid his tongue further inside her. Julie felt the need to orgasm but, she wanted to hold on for as long as she could to let the pleasure last. But, she couldn't hold it in anymore and she orgasmed for the first time in her life. He took every drop she offered him, tasting her womanhood. He climbed back up towards her face and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. They flipped over and now, Julie was on top. She slid his Speedos off, leaving him completely naked like her.

Julie's lips slid down his neck and attacked his chest, licking the scars from the alien battles they faced together. Her lips were now on his abs and getting closer to his 'friend'. She was now really close. She took his entire member into her mouth and moved it up and down.

"Oh. Fuck...Julie," Ben groaned.

When she heard his response, she moved her head faster. He came closer to orgasm every second. He thought that she would either swallow or pull back at the last possible moment. He couldn't take it anymore and released himself. This caught Julie by surprise but, she did her bit. Once she was done, she crawled back up to him.

Ben flipped them over, now taking dominate position. He attached his lips to her neck, causing Julie to moan breathlessly. Suddenly, he penetrated her. A short scream of pain escaped her voice as she felt him inside her. He removed his lips from her neck and looked at her with worry in his eyes.

"You OK, Julie?" asked Ben as he ran his fingers through her short jet black her.

"I'm fine. It's normal for us," replied Julie.

Still worried about hurting her, Ben continued his journey inside her. Slowly, the pain soon turned in pleasure. Something she'll never get tired of. He went faster and harder, causing her to moan with pleasure. Ben's lips slid up her neck and captured her lips in a deep kiss. She felt him hit her G-force every time. He groaned when he felt her walls clenching to his member. **(Me: Defiantly beats saying "his 'friend'" all the time...doesn't it? Sarah: CAZNA JEAN BURTON! Me:...You didn't hear her say my full name! Get away from me, Sarah! Oh shit. I'm so dead. shrtylauhryliueyriuegrhuieygruy...OW! Sarah: Now will you shut up for the remainder of the story!? Me: Gladly if it means you'll stop hovering over me whenever I write chapters!)** She was screaming out of pleasure. Her walls milked him dry. Once they both reached their climax, Ben pulled out of her and collapsed beside her. Besides their panting, there wasn't a single noise.

"That was...wow," breathed Julie.

"We should defiantly do this more often," panted Ben as he pulled the sheet over them and pulled her closer.

Julie wrapped her arms around his torso and rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Ben was playing with her hair with a happy grin on his face.

"Marry me," blurted Ben.

Julie lifted her head from his chest and looked at him surprised. She defiantly didn't think he would ask her to marry him just when they started dating.

"What?" whispered Julie.

"Marry me," repeated Ben.

"Why now? We're only 17," said Julie.

"I love you and if I wait any longer to marry you, I will go crazy," said Ben, truthfully.

Julie was crying out of joy. She couldn't believe that he would go crazy if he didn't marry her. She knew how he felt. She would be going crazy too.

"Yes. Of course I'll marry you!" cried Julie.

Ben wiped the tears from his eyes and kissed her tenderly. Once their lips parted, Ben pulled out an engagement ring and slid it on her finger.

"When did you get that?" questioned Julie.

"Yesterday," answered Ben.

"You continue to amaze me, Mr Tennyson," said Julie as she kissed him.

They rolled over and now Ben was on top.

"As do you, Mrs Tennyson," responded Ben.

After an hour of intense kissing, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Julie happily grinned subconsciously as she snuggled even deeper into Ben's chest and fell into a deep, intangible slumber with a happy feeling inside and without a single care in the world.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I can't believe that I actually wrote my first smut story. In your reviews, could you leave me some advise please? I'm in total shock because I actually got this finished! I'll only accept nice reviews...criticism is OK but, flames I will not tolerate because this story contains over 2000 words and 7 pages.**

**Also, the link to the engagement ring is in my profile.**

**Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to have a drink.**


	2. Office Love

**I can't believe I'm actually writing this. Or the fact that I didn't come up with this till now! This is the 2****nd**** one-shot in this. After this one, only 8 more to go and it's done. WHOO HOO! This one-shot is dedicated to and based on one of my favourite non-cartoon TV show, **_**Bones.**_** Love you guys! Don't ever stop making supercalifragilisticexpialidocious awesome episodes! And read their M rated fan fictions. They're hot! Well, the ones I've read are.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**PS: I finally spelt supercalifragilisticexpialidocious right! Whoo!**

22-year-old Julie Yamamoto walked into her office and went straight to her shelf, searching for a desperately needed file. Searching high and low, she couldn't find the file. The file was of a criminal she and her work partner nabbed over the weekend. She needed the file to be ready for his trail on Saturday. And today was Friday!

Julie is a forensic anthropologist working at the Jeffesonian Institute in Washington, DC, which works in collaboration with the FBI. Her partner is Special Agent Ben Tennyson. They have been partners for 5 years and they are a good team. In fact, they're the best team in America. Unknown to their co-workers, they used to be family friends until Ben's parents almost killed Julie when they were 13. Ever since then, the parents disliked each other and they were forbidden to see each other until Ben's parents apologise. When they started working together, the 2 families settled their 9 year feud and Ben and Julie were allowed to see each other again, much to their happiness and their parents' secret dismay.

Obvious to everyone who knew them, they had a secret love for each other. You can see it with the way they act around one another. They had each other's backs since day 1 and they can always reach to an agreement whenever they fight. And it never takes them 1 month to solve a case. Why do you think they're the best crime-solving team in America? Actually, who WOULDN'T think that they're the best crime-solving team in America? Alright, from now on, it's less explaining and more of what's happening right now. OK, guys?

At last, Julie found the file on top of the shelf. Unfortunately, because of her small height, she couldn't reach it. She jumped up to it and couldn't grab it. She started mentally cursing her small height. She heard someone chuckle. She turned towards her office door and smirked when she saw her work partner.

"What's so funny?" Julie asked as she folded her arms across her chest, still smirking. _God he's so hot...wait a minute. Where did that come from?_

"The fact that you can't even reach the top of the shelf to grab a case file," answered Ben, smirking. _God, she's so sexy when she's like that...OK. Where did that come from?_

He walked over towards her and easily grabbed the case file and handed it to her, still smirking at her and BOTH feeling the desire to fall onto the couch and make love. OK. Where did THAT come from? Come on, people! Seriously! God!

"Well, that's kinda hard for me. I'm 5"3. You're 5"10," remarked Julie as she walked over to her desk and added the file to her things.

"Reckon we could win this trail?" Ben asked, breaking the unknown awkward silence between them.

"You ask me that question every time we're getting ready to go to trial for a murderer the next day and we always end up winning," answered Julie.

"Well, there's a first time for everything," said Ben.

"Ben, we're the best crime solving team in America. I think this guy's gonna spend a long time in prison. Believe me," reminded Julie.

"Oh. I believe you alright," responded Ben.

Julie gathered up her things and started heading towards the door. Confused, Ben followed her and caught her at the entrance to the lab.

"Where are you going?" Ben asked bewildered.

"I have to get going and pack my things," explained Julie.

"Pack? What are you packing for?" asked Ben.

"Didn't I tell you about a dig I'm going to this weekend after the trail?" asked Julie, who was as confused as Ben.

"What dig? You never told me about the dig," responded Ben.

"There's this anthropological dig in Turkey I've been invited to. I leave on Sunday," explained Julie.

"Well, how long are you staying there?" asked Ben, fearing her response as he placed his hands against the wall, surrounding her.

"3 weeks," answered Julie.

"3 weeks? Can't you come home early or something?" asked Ben.

"There's no way. Once I land in Turkey and join the dig, there's no way I'll be able to leave. But, I'll be back in time for Christmas," explained Julie.

Ben nodded disappointed. Since Julie would be leaving for 3 weeks, he would have to work with a new partner until she came back. And he didn't like that at all. He only worked well with her.

"Why don't you want me to leave?" asked Julie bewildered.

They were so close to each other. They could feel their own breaths against their lips. It drove them crazy. Ben was actually tempted to just kiss her and make love to her right there. But will she let him? He actually felt his blood rush down there. And she felt the familiar wetness and radiating heat in her core.

"You don't wanna know," said Ben.

"I do, Ben. We've known each other since we were in diapers. When we were forbidden to see each other again, we still kept in touch in secret, as pen pals. We've also been working together for 5 years now. Whatever it is, you can tell me. Please. I need to know," pleaded Julie.

At first, he wasn't gonna say anything about his feelings to her, fearing her response. But, the pleading in her voice and the worry in her eyes was too irresistible. He slid his arms off the wall and his hands placed themselves in a tight grip on her waist, pulling her close to him until their they were completely touching.

"You really wanna know?" Ben asked.

Julie nodded reassuringly. Smiling, Ben leaned in and captured her lips with his in a light and tender kiss. He let his lips linger there for a minute before pulling away. Julie looked at him.

"I love you," Ben breathed against her lips.

"I love you too," Julie breathed as she leaned in.

He eagerly closed the gap and their lips connected in a passionate kiss. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck. His tongue darted across her lips, desperately begging for entrance. She parted her lips and moaned when his tongue darted inside. Their tongues were battling for dominance. Julie's hand slid up and tangled itself in his hair, tugging it slightly. He groaned in pleasure. His hands slid downwards and lifted her skirt upwards, freeing her legs. Knowing what he wanted, she wrapped her legs around his waist and her hands started travelling down south.

Stumbling slightly, he walked towards her office, not daring to break the kiss. Once he walked inside, he gently kicked the door shut and pushed her against it, kissing her roughly. Their sighs were becoming more audible to one another. Julie slid her arm down towards the door knob and turned the lock. They didn't want to be interrupted by anyone or anything. He felt her hands reach up towards his shoulders and remove his jacket. One it was off, she dropped it carelessly.

Freeing her legs from his waist, they walked over towards the couch. They fell onto the couch with Ben's body on top of hers. Julie finally gave in and let Ben take dominance, earning a smirk from her hot partner. He slid his hands up her chest and started undoing the buttons on her blouse. Once the buttons were undone, she arched herself against him as he removed the shirt and dropped it onto the floor forgotten, leaving her in her black, lacy bra and skirt. How can she wear a black, sexy bra under a white, see-through blouse is beyond him. Her hands were loosening his tie and removing the article. She did the same to his shirt as he did with hers.

His hands held her upper arms, pulling her closer to his bare chest. She rocked her hips against him, earning groans out of pleasure from him. It just felt too good. He forgot her lips and hungrily attacked her neck. She gasped out of pleasure as she threw her head back, allowing him better access. Loving her gasps and moans out of pleasure; he removed his hands from her arms and brought them to her lace covered breasts, rubbing them gently. She softly moaned and leaned against his touch, wanting him to touch her more.

"You really want me, don't you?" Ben whispered against her neck.

Julie smirked as she wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him as close to her as possible.

"Is it that obvious?" Julie breathed as she attacked his throat, earning a deep groan out of pleasure from him.

"It's been 5 years," said Ben.

"5 years too long. Take me now," Julie whispered in his ear.

Hearing her whisper this made Ben's member become rock hard, stiff and on the verge of going through his pants. No woman he ever slept with has made him feel that way. He captured her lips again and they flipped over carefully, leaving Julie on top. He almost moaned when he felt her light weight press against him. Wait. He did moan when he felt her weight against his chest. He pulled down her skirt and tossed it with their shirts, leaving her in her black, lacy bra and panties. Her small hands were fiddling with his belt. He happily assisted her in removing his pants. They were getting too uncomfortable for him anyway.

She felt his hard member poking at her entrance through his boxers and he felt her hot wetness through her panties. He slid his hands up her back to her bra clasp. She felt her bra suddenly feel loose as he undid the clasp and Ben flipping over so he could be on top. He removed her bra and tossed to the side. He broke the kiss and stared hungrily at her breasts before taking them into his hands and gently rubbing them again, earning a moan of pleasure from his topless partner underneath him. Wanting to give her more pleasure, he leaned down and taking her entire left breast into his mouth, sucking on it while his tongue played with her nipple.

"Oh...god, Ben," Julie moaned breathlessly.

He brought his hand up to her other breast and started stroking and playing with her other nipple, earning a gasp of pleasure. She slid her hand into his boxers and started teasing his member, her other hand tracing his abs. He moaned and nearly bit her breast when he felt her hand stroke his hard member.

"Geez, Jules, will you stop teasing me already?" Ben joked against her breast, earning a breathless giggle from Julie.

He brought his free hand downwards towards her butt and started rubbing it through her lace panties, earning moans and gasps of pleasure from her. She tore his mouth away from her breast and flipped them over, removing his boxers in the progress. Smirking, she gazed at his huge hard member. Ben tried to kiss her breasts again but, Julie started kissing his chest and travelled further down south towards his member.

"Julie...come back," Ben pleaded as he ran his fingers through her shoulder-length jet black hair.

"Good things come to those who wait, Ben," Julie murmured as she took his entire member in his mouth, sucking it and moving it up and down.

"Oh...god. Fucking hell," Ben groaned.

Sure some women have sucked his member before but, none of them have ever made him feel like this. When she heard him, Julie moved his member faster. He was so close. He started to get worried. Will she swallow or pull away at the last minute?

"Almost...there," he groaned.

Then, he couldn't take it anymore. He bucked his hips and released himself into her mouth. It took Julie by surprise a bit but, she did her bit in taking his semen and swallowing. Once she was done, she wiped off some white residue from the side of her mouth. She climbed back up towards him. Before she could take him, he flipped them over again, attaching his lips to her neck in the progress. She moaned when she felt his mouth travel down south. He kissed each one of her breasts before continuing his journey towards her lower area. Once he reached her lower area, he blew a cool breath against her hot core, earning a gasp from her. He started kissing and caressing her lower area. She just moaned out of pleasure and wrapped her legs around his neck, encouraging him closer. Smirking, he slid his tongue inside her and started playing with her clit.

"Shit...fucking hell, Ben," moaned Julie.

With that, he moved his tongue faster. She was on the verge of coming, so close. She gasped as she came. He took every drop into his mouth. She tasted so good. He climbed back towards her face, giving her breasts a quick kiss before his emerald eyes met her hazel eyes. She spread her legs apart, giving him access to her entrance. He spread her legs further apart and hovered over her. Then he slowly slid his tip inside her entrance. She hated the fact that he was teasing her by sliding his tip in and out of her.

"Ben, please. I need you inside me," Julie breathed as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling his body closer.

Nodding, his hands found her hips and pumped himself inside her furiously. She was moaning out of pleasure. He pulled himself out and rammed into her harder, causing her to scream out of pleasure. To muffle the noise, their connected their lips in a deep kiss. He groaned when he felt her walls contract around his hard member. Both of them were screaming as they came closer by the second. Her walls milked him dry. Once they have reached each other's climax, he pulled out and collapsed on top of her, gasping desperately. He looked up and saw her sweating and looking exhausted. Moving some hair out of her eyes, he leaned in and kissed her sweetly.

"That was...wow," gasped Julie.

"You'd better get used to it. We're gonna be doing this often when you get back from that dig," breathed Ben.

They kissed again and got up to retrieve their clothes and get dressed. Once they were dressed, they intertwined hands and headed towards Ben's apartment. There, they made love once more and fell asleep.  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****WHOO! I finally got this done! It took me weeks to get this right. Next one should be uploaded soon.**

**Bye!**


	3. Study Dates

**I seriously couldn't help myself and write this. Man. This is going on my 'I can't believe I wrote it' list...mentally. This is the 3****rd**** story in this one-shot series and, like **_**In Your Heart**_**; it's related to the actual television series.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...except this plot.**

**Enjoy this story. ****Ra-ta-ta-ta-ta. ****And, yes. I remembered that line from the Scooby ****Doo movie starring Sarah Michelle Geller and Freddie Prinze Junior.**

**This will probably be short...**

* * *

Ben and Julie were sitting on Ben's bed studying for their finals. These are no ordinary tests. These tests determined whether you would graduate or not. If you fail one, you're stuck in summer school. If you don't get your grades up, you're stuck in high school for another year. How dull and boring would that be!? Ben was stressing out over this. Julie has never seen him so stressed ever since she nearly died from taking a fatal shot that was actually meant for him. Let me put it this way. If you wanted to pull him away from her, good luck making it out alive. Actually, if you're seriously lucky, you can make it out of the room without receiving an injury. Ask Kevin. He's been hit a few times.

"Ben, calm down. It's just finals. It's not the end of the world," said Julie.

"Julie, how can I be calm? They determine whether you graduate or wind up stuck in summer school," said Ben, who had tons of stress in his voice.

"What's so bad about summer school?" asked Julie.

"If you don't pass summer school, you get held back a year. Seriously, who wants to be held back a year?" asked Ben.

"No one," responded Julie.

"In other words, if you stuff this up, your future's basically ka-put," said Ben.

"I know what you mean," said Julie.

"I am so gonna fail Biology," said Ben.

Growing tired of his self-put-downs, Julie sighed as she straddled his legs and firmly placed her hands on his now tense shoulders, forcing him to look her in the eyes. Ben was shocked. He never thought his girlfriend would straddle him. Ever. He started getting a bit excited over this.

"Ben, listen to me. You're gonna pass. We're gonna graduate and we're gonna go to college together, OK? Like we've been planning to since we even started dating in the first place. If you do end up being held back a year, I will put college on hold and do everything I can to help you and make sure you make it out of high school. You've saved the world on countless occasions; you've defeated the toughest villains in the galaxy. Finals shouldn't be this hard for you," said Julie.

He knew that she was right. Stressing over finals is like stressing over something so ridiculous. He ran his fingers through her shoulder-length jet black hair and held her face in his strong hands.

"You're right. I'm sorry. It's just that...I don't wanna lose you because I'm held back a year. You've got your entire life a few steps away. I don't want you to throw it all away over all of this. I'm not worth it. You shouldn't crash and burn because of me," confessed Ben.

"Ben, you're not gonna lose me. I'll be 97 before I even contemplate dying out on you. You're different from any guy I've ever met. When I started high school, all the boys loved me for my body. You actually love me for me, not for any other reason," said Julie.

Ben just smirked and gently pressed his lips against hers. They kissed for a bit before pulling away. Ben leaned in to kiss her again but, Julie placed a finger on his lips. He looked confused.

"We still have to finish Biology," reminded Julie.

"That can wait," Ben groaned as he pushed her onto her back and tried to kiss her again.

He would've succeeded if Julie didn't playfully whack him in the head, causing them to sit up. Unnoticed to Ben, she smirked as a playful idea formed in her mind. Not to mention seductive. **(Sarah: Ice, I wouldn't be saying 'playful'. Me: Well, it's kinda like teasing so, why can't I say 'playful'? Sarah: Uh...because it isn't. Nelson: Can you two please shut up so we can get to the good part already? Me: On some occasions, I seriously hate it when he's right. Sarah: I'm with you on that one.)** She crawled behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and made sure her mouth was near his ear.

"How about we make a deal? You finish the last 3 questions on the Biology homework correctly and if you succeed, you'll get a reward," Julie murmured.

Ben was lost but, when he noticed the seductiveness in her voice, he realized what she meant. But, he pretended not to know because the more wild and seductive she is, the better. Well, for him anyway. **(Me: And for us since we're reading the story. Nelson: ICE! Me: That's Sarah's job. Anyways...gotta go.)**

"What kind of reward?" asked Ben.

He was playing his part perfectically. She didn't seem to notice that he had an idea of what the reward is.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe...this kind of reward," Julie murmured seductively as she attacked his neck with her lips, teeth and tongue.

Ben moaned in pleasure. He should do this more often. He felt his pants shrink to an even tighter size. He felt the urge to just pin her to the bed and make love to her right there. But, he knew it wasn't gonna be easy. The challenge wasn't gonna be easy for him either.

"OK. These last 3 questions are based on the heart. What does the left ventricle do?" Julie read.

"It pumps oxygenated blood through the rest of the body and back to the heart," answered Ben.

Julie turned his head towards her and attacked his lips in a passionate kiss. He immediately kissed her back and his hands found her hips. Their tongues were intertwining. Hesitantly and painfully, they broke apart.

"You still have to answer 2 more questions. What is the Aorta?" Julie asked.

"The Aorta is the main artery leading from the heart," Ben managed to answer.

His pants were getting more and more uncomfortable by the minute as he thought about the reward. Julie slid her jumper off, revealing her tight fitting black sports shirt. When he saw her in nothing but that, he felt his member become rock hard and stiff. He saw a bit of the scar on her chest which was a present from that shot, which brought unwanted memories back.

"Just imagine me with my shirt off. Only one more question to go. Where do the pulmonary arteries and veins lead and what happens?" Julie read.

"The pulmonary arteries and veins are connected to the lungs. Blood is pushed through the artery from the right ventricle to the lungs to be oxygenated, then travels back through the pulmonary veins into the left atrium," Ben managed to say. **(AN: And big thanks to my friend on deviantART, rox4eva, for giving me those questions and answers.)**

"That's it," breathed Julie.

Unable to wait any longer, he shoved the homework to the side and pushed her against the bed, kissing her heatedly. She moaned when she felt his hot tongue play with hers. He gasped when she started sucking on his tongue. He removed her shirt, leaving her in her black bra and white tennis skirt. He grounded his erection against her, causing her to suddenly break the kiss.

"Shit, Ben," Julie gasped, her hips responding to every grind.

She thought he would big but, not that big. She wasn't sure whether it would fit inside her or not.

"That's what you've been doing to me all these years," Ben hissed as he kissed her neck before kissing his way up to her ear and gently suckled on her earlobe, "You've been a very naughty girl, Yamamoto."

"Then punish me, Tennyson," Julie pleaded.

"With pleasure," Ben hissed in response as he started kissing her shoulder, his lips nudging her bra strap off.

She moaned in pleasure and she let her fingers trace his abs. It tickled him a little bit but, he was too occupied with his sweet torture to care. Her hands slid down to the hemming of his shirt and started to remove the cursed piece of clothing. He stopped long enough for her to pull it off. Once the shirt was off, he kissed her quickly before reaching for her bra clasp. She arched her back, making the clasp accessible. He cursed in his when he saw her bare breasts. Why did she have to be so sexy?

"So...beautiful," he groaned as he took one of her nipples into his mouth, causing her to writhe underneath him.

"Oh god...fucking hell, Ben," she moaned.

Smirking as he felt her pink flesh harden in his mouth, he brought his hand around her waist while his thumb on his other hand started rubbing small circles against her inner thigh. He heard a zip and realised that Julie undid his pants. Ben kicked his pants off, leaving him in his green boxers.

"Hey, no fair," Ben murmured as he pulled his mouth away from her breast, "If I lose my pants, you should lose yours too."

He slid her skirt off of her, revealing her black soaking hot panties. Once they were off, he proceeded to giving her other breast equal attention. His hard member was poking at her entrance, causing them to shudder in anticipation. They loved this hot, new, incredible feeling. Once he finished kissing and sucking her breast, he climbed up towards her lips and kissed her passionately. She flipped him over and removed his boxers. Whilst attacking his neck, her hand travelled south and took him into her hand.

"Oh god...shit. Fucking hell," he groaned when he felt her stroke him.

When she heard him, she stroked his member faster. He was so close to an orgasm. But, he actually wanted to cum inside of her. But, unfortunately, he couldn't help himself and he achieved his release. She felt his semen against her thigh. Ben's thoughts of his girlfriend completely naked caused him to harden once again. Her mouth travelled further down south, licking his scars on the way. Finally, she reached her destination and she took him into his mouth, sucking gently to tease him a little.

"God...sometimes I'm wondering if you're trying to kill me," Ben groaned as he pushed her head down, desperately needing more.

She decided to give in and suck as hard as she could. He gripped the bed sheets as he, once again, came close to achieving his orgasm. He wanted more of this pleasure. After 10 more seconds, he bucked his hips wildly and released himself into her mouth. She happily took him in and swallowed, finding the taste strange, but not bad. She wiped some white residue off the side of her mouth. He smiled apologetically as she made her way up towards his face. She went to push him inside of her but, he flipped them over. Now he was in dominate position.

"Your turn," he whispered hotly as he removed her panties, leaving a trail of her juices on his bed.

Smirking, he slid a finger inside her entrance, teasing her pussy and clit. She moaned loudly and closed her eyes as intense waves of pleasure rippled over her entire body. He slid another finger in, this time playing with her slit. He knew that he was driving her crazy and was torturing her. Well, she tortured him. It was only fair of him to torture her too. He started kissing her stomach as the pad of his index finger played with her clit. More waves of pleasure took over her body. Knowing how close she was, he moved his finger faster. And that was all it took before she finally reached her climax. His fingers were suddenly wet as her pussy juices flooded out of her and dripping from his fingers onto his bed. He considered giving her a moment to recover from her orgasm but, decided against it. Removing his lips from her stomach, he smirked evilly at her as he placed her head between her legs. She wasn't sure what he had in mind. But, she was enjoying making love too much to even care what he had planned. **(Sarah: OK, Ice. That made her sound like a slut. Me: Shut up. We're getting to the good part. *turns to you guys* If I am not there to comment at the end of this story, I will most likely be dead. *does a runner*)**

"Oh...god, Ben," Julie groaned as she felt his lips and tongue against her inner thigh.

He nibbled his way towards her wet sex. Spreading her legs apart, he took in her scent before running his tongue over her pussy folds. She moaned loudly in pleasure and wrapped her legs around his neck, pulling his head closer and giving him more access to her entrance. Smirking, he let his tongue focus on her clit as he slid his index finger inside her pussy, causing Julie to feel intense waves of pleasure. He pulled his finger out of her and roughly, but slowly licked her folds and clit. That was all Julie needed before reaching her peak and climaxed. Her juices flowed freely into his mouth, which he happily took in and swallowed. He climbed back towards her face and brushed his lips against hers.

Smirking, he swiftly slid his tip inside her pussy before sitting up and sat her on his legs and – once again – hard member. Realising what he was going to do, she wrapped her legs around his well-toned torso for support as he placed his hands on her butt and moved her up and down. She moaned loudly and nestled her head into the crook of his shoulder. He groaned her name as she began planting kisses on his neck. They both loved the new pleasurable feeling.

"Oh god, Ben," she sighed.

"Cum for me, baby. I got you," he pleaded desperately.

He immediately felt her walls flutter around his hard member. Soon, they heard the sounds of their bodies hitting each other as they came closer and closer to their climax. Her hands were tightly gripping his hair into her fists but, he didn't care. They screamed each other's names out of pleasure. She loved the feeling of his warm cum flowing into her and filling her insides. Once she reached her climax, he collapsed onto his bed and she fell against his chest. Both were panting and covered in sweat.

"Best study date ever," he whispered before pulling her head closer and capturing her lips in a soft and tender kiss.

"Mmmm...this won't be the last time," she murmured as she got up and started getting dressed.

When she went to place her underwear on, he grabbed her wrists and roughly pinned her to the bed with his body. She dropped her underwear during the struggle.

"Nice try," Ben whispered evilly as he started kissing and nuzzling her neck.

"Ben...seriously...I have...to go. My parents...will be home...any minute," Julie struggled to say in between moans.

"Your parents are out of town until tomorrow afternoon and my parents aren't coming back till tomorrow night. We have plenty of time," Ben told her.

And with that, they made out with each other until they fell asleep.

* * *

**Boy. I am so glad this is over. I've been stuck on this story for months. And yes, Sarah didn't kill me...because I threatened to have Nelson attempt suicide in a certain story. I'll give you guys 3 guesses on which one.**

**C ya!**


End file.
